kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Asami Yoshino
Asami Yoshino (吉野 麻美 Yoshino Asami) is a target in the 1 The World God Only Knows Novels. Personality Asami is a very quiet and very calm girl; even if something she is afraid of (such as a cockroach) were to appear, she does not immediately scream or shout. Instead, she would only cry a few tears afterwards. She is always seen reading a book in class and does not actively interact with other classmates. Unlike her sister, Ikumi Yoshino, Asami is not very good at socializing with others. Trying to fix this, she entered the Tea Ceremony Club. However, even though she always participates in club activities, she still has problems talking to people. She even feels like vomiting when she talks with them a lot. Ironically, she can talk normally with her family members. Asami seems to have an aggreated personality of Chihiro and Tenri. Like Chihiro, she wants to "shine" like the others, but rather, prefers to be more socialble. However, like Tenri, she is also too shy to properly interact with many people. However, Asami really wanted and yearned for being as sociable as her sister. Background Ever since when Asami and Ikumi were young, Asami already had trouble socializing with her peers and the adults would always say that she and her sister are different in terms of personality . In fact, Asami and Ikumi will ocassionally feel like they are facing the mirror. Because of that, Asami hated the aspect of her not being able to communicate properly and is forced to put on a "Ordinary mask" and in gatherings will make her nauseous and the sole reason for her to join the tea ceremony club (which requires communication) and reads many novels about human communications.Asami was also in the same class as Keima and was soon fascinated by Keima's behavior and falls in love with him. Plot Overview Twins Arc Keima and Elsie, while trying to find Amami, noticed that Elsie's sensor reacted to another direction just as they saw Amami. While elise was busy chasing Amami, Keima decided to chase the new target; Asami. Asami then asked Keima if he's going home too while Keima said that he's just doing some errands. After some more small talk, Asami reached home and her twin sister, Ikumi decided to know more about Keima (without her knowledge). Asami also talked with her family about Keima, especially to Ikumi, hence the latter wants to know more about him. The next day, Keima while gathering more information about Asami, was shocked to find out that she was actually interested in him. Asami was shown to constantly looking at Keima and when he turned his head, Asami quickly turn back to read a book, blushing. After her club activities, Asami was happy to know that Keima was there to go home with her again.(But she hide her feelings to her heart. One day, Ikumi wanted Asami to join her to Deanland and Asami complied after knowing that Keima will be there too. However, on the day, Ikumi said she's got some errands to do and will be late. When Asami went there, she was initailly shocked to find out about Keima's gaming habits but quickly dissmissed it. Soon, an hour passed (mainly because Keima was called to be the Theme park's Fashion consultant) and Ikumi and Elsie came. Ikumi suggested that they should go to a haunted house water park. Asami was forced to go in anyways due to her sister. It was then shown that Asami was afraid of the haunted house and clings to Keima constantly. After the haunted house, they ate some lunch by now, Asami just felt like she let go of everything as she would talk and joke with Keima and criticize Keima with Ikumi, and even to Elsie, whom she never really talked to even though there were some restraints, she could still talk normally and was happy to just talk normally to anyone other than her sister. By afternoon, the people gathered one by one to that the total group consisted of 7 people. Ironically, as everyone was happily enjoying, Keima was the only one who's playing his PFP. After that, they had dinner, and everyone head towards the dance hall level. There, one person changed for some reason, Asami noticed that Keima was not with her since at the event place, he was called out by the workers to head out through the back door. It seemed that they were asking for suggestions for the sudden ‘gal-game clothing consultant’ that suddenly appeared, and she couldn’t help but wanted to keep him with her but was too shy and swallowed her words, and she feels nauseous again. Asami, being unable to handle things without Keima, tries to leave and at the stairway, Keima appears. Keima then tells Asami not be someone she isn't and tells her to live like herself with confidence. Asami understands that Keima has seen through her.Asami cried and confessed that she can't be like Keima and she'll feel hurt. Keima then reasuures her and kissed her, leaving Asami in a trance like state as Elsie catched the Spirit that came out of Asami and Asami will soon forget about Keima's conquest. However, Amami was standing there, and saw her kissing with Keima. After her conquest, Asami was much more confident. Trivia * Her name is derived from Yoshino Station (吉野駅, Yoshino-eki) * Her name "Asami (麻美)" can be translated as "Linen Beauty". * Asami does not have any specific likes, dislikes or current worries. * Wakaki Tamiki, the author of TWGOK, has shown hints (in an omake) that Asami might be added to the anime, which she has. She is the only light-novel character to be included in the anime. * She has appeared during the Chihiro Kosaka Arc and also during certain different parts in the anime series. * In the anime, her desk is in the same column as Keima's and is only two desks behind him. * Asami, along with her sister, share the same Birthday as Keima. Category:Novel Character Category:Maijima Category:Conquest Characters